Crimson Lucario's Total Pokemon Island
by Crimson Lucario
Summary: Fifty Two Pokémon have decided to spend their summer on a game show hosted by Shaymin and Giratina. Who will win the grand prize of 1,000,000 Pokédollars and a year's supply of Poffins? Rated T to be safe. Inspired by the series written by Dark Amphithere. I own neither the Pokemon franchise nor the Total Drama franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**So had written a TPI not too long ago, however I ended it due to school, as well it being relatively poor overall (this being my opinion. I am now no longer in school (For about eight weeks anyway) and thus, I am rewriting this. Some characters will be the same species and personalities of Pokémon as the previous one. Others are brand new, or the same Pokémon with a different personality. And there are also new hosts (who are not part of a duo, but neither were Jirachi and Deoxys) Updates should hopefully be coming regularly, until I begin junior year...the idea of that scares me. That being said, let the series begin!**

A blur of red, white, and green, shot past the screen.

"Hey everyone!" it said, as it flew back on from the other direction. "And welcome to TotalPokemonISLAND! I'm you're host, Shaymin. In Sky Forme of course.

"Yeah. Remember to tell them that you're hosting this because-"

"And this is my assistant, Giratina!" said Shaymin hastily.

The camera zoomed out to show a large serpentine dragon with an amber jewel: the Griseous Orb.

"'Assistant.' Yeah, right. I'm just here to make sure that you don't-"

He was interrupted again by the energetic host.

"So here's how this is gonna work!" shouted Shaymin. "Fifty-two Pokémon have been chosen to join us for a…contest of sorts on this island. While they're here, they'll endure all sorts of challenges that will push them to their _limits_. The winners of each challenge will be safe until next time. The LOSERS, however, will have to vote someone out of the competition. If a camper receives a Poffin at the campfire ceremony, they too will be safe. If you do not receive a Poffin, you are OUT, and will immediately walk the Dock of Shame to the Wailord of losers, and leave this show PERMANENTLY.

"All in all, one camper will outlast them all, and they'll be rewarded with a year's supply of Poffins, and a one MILLION Pokédollar prize, which, in all honesty, they probably don't need. But the producers said that a monetary reward would convince more Pokémon to audition. Sounds cool though, right?

"Yeah, yeah, it's great. Let's just get this over with," grumbled Giratina.

"Wow. You're no fun," said Shaymin. "But I digress. The contestants should be arriving at any minute, so why don't we go say hello?"

"Whatever."

**000**

When the hosts arrived at the dock, they saw the first contestant there, looking at his surroundings.

"And here's our first contestant, Litleo!"

The Lion cub Pokémon seemed confused. "Is this the place? There's not really anyone else here…"

"Yeah, you're the first one."

"I am? Cool." Litleo headed to the far side of the dock to wait for the others. As he did, he flinched under Giratina's harsh gaze.

Meanwhile, the second camper was arriving. A fire type as well, his body was mostly orange, with a light yellow face, stomach, hands, and feet.

"Hey Chimchar," said Shaymin in a deceptively welcoming tone. "Welcome to the island."

"Yeah. It's great to be here," said Chimchar. "I'm ready to WIN this thing! I'm agile, I'm smart, and I-"

"Just go talk to the cub," interjected Giratina.

Chimchar stopped talking and did so, and the two campers quickly had a conversation going. As they did so, the first female camper swam to the shore.

Serpentine in appearance, she had an elegant way of gliding through the air when not in the water. Both of the male campers that had arrived stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"I'm Milotic."

"I can see that," she said. "Just…go stand by the others."

"You didn't only pick me due to my looks, did you?"

"That's exactly what we did. Now go."

Milotic sighed as she crossed the dock.

"Our next contestant…" began Shaymin, "Is….not here yet."

A Wailord appeared, stayed at the dock for a few seconds, then left. This drew puzzlement from everyone present, and Chimchar went to the edge of the dock in curiosity. As he did, a voice was heard saying things such as "Careful!" and "Don't step on me!"

Looking down, Chimchar now noticed a small yellow dot.

"My name is Joltik. I was supposed to come here for a show…?"

"Well this is the place," said Shaymin, remembering. "Let's hurry this up. We don't have all day."

Chimchar put the small Pokémon in his hand and went back to where he had come from. He was followed by another camper, who said nothing.

"Uh, hello?" asked Shaymin.

The contestant stopped moving but didn't speak.

"Gothorita?"

The camper still didn't respond. He was humanoid in appearance, with four white bows adorning his head, and two on his torso. His eyes seemed fixated on something only he could see.

"Hey! Gothorita!" Shaymin was trying to get the psychic's attention.

"Oh. Hello there." With that simple response, Gothorita continued to float towards the others.

Next was Shinx. After greeting the hosts, she dashed away and inserter herself into Litleo and Chimchar's conversation, knocking over Litleo in the process.

The next contestant crashed onto the dock, despite having wings. His feathers were mostly yellow, with areas of blue and green. His featherless head, however, was green and red.

"The name's Archeops," said the prehistoric Pokémon. "Just stay out of my way and I might not kill you."

"He seems violent," said Giratina as Archeops stomped across the dock. "I like that."

Shaymin, however, was bust greeting the next contestant. A bird Pokémon as well, her feathers were different shades of blue.

"And you're Ducklett?"

"Yeah…you know, you look shorter up close."

"What? Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Ducklett didn't respond as she walked past the hosts. She merely made her way across the dock and watched as others arrived.

The next camper had antennae that were moving about, as if they were trying to learn more about their surroundings. The camper's body was purple with a few green spots, and she moved rather slowly.

"I…I'm Sliggoo," she said.

"Yes you are. Now make way for the others," said Shaymin.

"Okay…um…over where exactly?"

Shaymin seemed at a loss for words, until Giratina leaned down and whispered "She's blind."

Shaymin sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a rock that landed on the dock. From the rock sprouted a purple creature with what appeared to be green wisps and a menacing green face.

"That's better," he said. "The name's Spiritomb."

Shaymin nodded. Inside, he was wondering whose idea it had been to let an immobile Pokémon and a blind one onto the show.

"I'll help them," came the voice of the next camper. He was larger than everyone present bar Giratina, and he picked up Spiritomb's rock with ease.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Thank you Dragonite," said Shaymin.

Dragonite smiled in response as he helped Sliggoo to the other end of the dock.

Next was Skuntank, who could be heard loud and clear from his Wailord.

"Shaymin man! What's up?!" he said, speaking like they were friends even though the two had never met until now.

"Yeah…hi." Said Shaymin as the Wailord thrust Skuntank onto the dock. However, the poison type simply stood up and confidently strode across, while the next contestant floated down to where he had been.

"I'm guessing you're Swoobat," Shaymin said to the contestant.

"That's right!" said Swoobat as she flew up to Giratina's eye level. "Hi!"

This greeting brought a weird look from the co-host, but Swoobat only flew away and proceeded to excitedly greet the others.

By now, another camper had floated down. He seemed to be much lighter that Swoobat. Even the wind threatened to blow away this balloon like competitor.

"Hi. I'm Drifloon," he said, and he proceeded to hurry away before the hosts could get a chance to speak. Swoobat noticed him approaching and began to talk to him. Drifloon simply let her talk, unsure of what to say.

Shaymin, meanwhile, was too busy trying to get the next camper to wake up.

"Abra…" he said in a quiet tone as Giratina vanished. "Wake up…"

Giratina suddenly appeared behind Abra, using Shadow Force to scare the young psychic type, who quickly screamed teleported away, leaving the hosts laughing. They only stopped when the next Pokémon arrived-four legged, with white fur, and blue claws, a blue tail, and a blue horn.

"Haha…ha…hi Absol."

Absol seemed a bit put off but the laughter. "I'll just…go stand over there."

"Okay," said Shaymin, not liking the lack of enthusiasm. "Next victim…Togetic!"

A vaguely angelic Pokémon with red and blue markings on his lower body floated down.

"Yeah, it's cool to be here," said Togetic, looking at the island. "Is this where we're staying?"

"Yep!" said the host. "I mean I'M not of course. I have my own trailer with air conditioning, television, and all of the luxuries of the civilized world! But you…yeah, you're staying here."

"Oh..."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I wasn't going-"

"And our next camper is here!"

Said next camper greeted the hosts with a smile. "It's good to finally get off of that boat. I'm Mismagius," she said. She then floated across the dock without another word and stopped near Gothorita, who promptly moved away. The ghost type appeared to not notice.

Mismagius was followed by a small, purple, monkey Pokémon that balanced on her tail. "I'm Aipom," she said confidently. "I'M gonna win this, and nothing's gonna get in my way!"

"That's great. Save it for the challenges," said Shaymin. "Next we have…Espeon!

A pink, feline Pokémon stepped off of the Wailord, her eyes already surveying the competition. She simply walked past the hosts without saying a word.

"Wow, rude much?" said Shaymin.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," said Giratina. "It IS a prettydifficult task."

"Shut up," said the host. "How many campers have arrived?"

"Espeon makes 20."

"See? I told you we should have asked Kyogre to bring them all. Or Lugia. Or both! But noooo, we had to have individual Wailord bring every single one of them. Now this episode is going to take forever and it's all your fault. If I were hosting this show by myself, then maybe I could actually get thing done instead of having to-"

"Maybe you should welcome the five contestants that arrived while you were complaining."

Shaymin turned to see that five new contestants had indeed arrived. "…Oh...yeah, them."

"I-I'm Cyndaquil…" said a small mouselike Pokémon. He then scurried to the dock as the next contestant only sighed at his timidity.

"Mawile," she said in introduction. "Thank you for accepting me." She walked to the edge of the dock and stood away from the others.

The third of the five was an orange, two tailed Pokémon that resembled a weasel. "'Sup, Skymin?" he said casually. "Name's Floatzel."

"Skymin?"

"I give a lot of people nicknames."

"Yeah…just don't give me one.

"'Kay."

Floatzel was followed by a yellow and blue Pokémon, as well as one that appeared entirely made of cotton candy.

"My name's Manectric," said the former. "I…guess it's nice to be here. I mean, I didn't think I'd get-"

"I'M SWIRLIX!" exclaimed the other camper. "Oh my ARCEUS, it's really you!" she looked at Manectric, bouncing up and down as quickly as she could, due to pretty much floating in the air. "It's really Tropius!"

"I'm…not Tropius, I'm Shaymin…"

Swirlix looked up at Giratina. "And that must be Caterpie!"

"Caterpie! Why you-"

"Just relax," said Shaymin quickly. To Swirlix and Manectric, he said "And…uh…go talk to the others."

They did so.

The two were followed by Fennekin, a small, orange, foxlike Pokémon that had confidence in every step she took.

"You must be the hosts," she said politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Isn't it?" replied Shaymin "Well, that makes 26-half of our total number of victims! Stay tuned for the other half!"

**000**

**000**

"Welcome back to TotalPokémonIsland!" said Shaymin. "It's time to meet the second half of our victims!

The first camper in this half was mainly blue and black in color, with spikes jutting out from his hands and chest. To the hosts, he nodded in greeting.

"It's nice to be here," he said. "I wasn't sure if my application had arrived. I'm Lucario by the way."

"Nice to have you here, now go talk to the others," said Shaymin dismissively. It was evident that he wanted to get onto the first challenge, whatever it was.

Lucario did so, greeting several campers as he did. This received a wide range of reactions from the other campers.

Contestant number 28 was a green Pokémon with a long leaf sprouting from his head, and several leaves on his wrists.

"I'm Grovyle," he said with a smile. "I hope that I will be able to become acquainted with all of you."

Following him was Eevee, who simply seemed excited to be on the show. She ran to Swirlix after greeting the hosts, and eagerly began to speak to her.

The next camper, Rampardos, was in a rather bad mood. When Shaymin welcomed him, he merely grunted in response. This annoyed both of the hosts to an extent The next camper didn't help with that annyoance.

"Furfrou!" Shaymin was saying. "Welcome to TotalPokémonIsland."

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for inviting me to stay at a camp with fifty-one Pokémon I don't know, a flying fox, and a Pokémon banished to an alternate realm by Arceus."

"Hey!" protested Giratina. "That was a personal matter!"

"Yes, yes yes," said the next camper. "Now can we focus on me?"

This camper was a tan colored cat Pokémon with a pair of purple ears. From the way she walked, she seemed very confident and proper. Furfrou cast a glare at her.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "My name is Delcatty, and I'm pretty much guaranteed to win this entire competition because...is _this_ where we're staying?" As she asked the question, her tone became slightly quieter. "I thought...I thought there was something like a camp and a beach and all of that."

"Yeah...there is..." Shaymin gestured to the cabins, which seemed on the brink of falling apart, and the beach, which, while inhabitable, was not exactly a five-star resort

"Get used to it, princess," muttered Furfrou.

"Couldn't you do something about it though?" said another voice. "Since you're Shaymin and such."

"Now Meowstic, you have to put some thought into these things," said Shaymin, now addressing the third voice's source. "I can't just do that, imagine what would happen to me."

"But couldn't you just use Seed Fla-"

"Go."

Meowstic walked across the dock with uncertainty, followed by Furfrou and Delcatty.

"Oh my gosh, it's real! _You're _real! And _you_ are too!" said a yellow sheep Pokémon.

"And so are you, Mareep!" replied Giratina with mock enthusiasm. "Now get over there and stop wasting our time!"

If Mareep had heard that last part, she didn't care, instead, she began a conversation with Swoobat. Both seemed excited to be on the show, but stopped talking when the entire dock shook. Closer to the site of the impact, cracks actually appeared in the deck.

"Mamowswine, hi," said Shaymin, also a bit shaken. "So, I'm just gonna ask you to stand away from the dock. Nothing personal, but-"

"Yeah...sure, um...when do we eat?" asked the mammoth.

"Soon. Very soon. By the way everyone, Giratina here will be preparing most of your meals!"

This silenced everyone present, until Furfrou said, "I can taste the poison already."

This, in turn, received a sharp glare from the co-host.

The following Pokémon, two of them, appeared to be the same species. Both being Malamar.

"I honestly have no idea who that one is," said one. "I'm the one who signed up for this show."

"Well no matter. You're both welcome here, Zorua," said Shaymin as he noticed a black and red tail on one.

Now, the other Malamar spoke. "I'm the real Malamar, and that, as you have just deduced is Zorua. We _might _have done that to test how smart you are...but anyways, she has Illusion, and you're pretty observant for figuring that out. _I_ have Contrary, and frankly I would have the money right now if I hadn't signed a contract to not hypnotize the hosts." With that, he floated to the dock's end.

"That's reassuring...moving on!" continued Shaymin. "And you are?"

"Scatterbug," replied a grey caterpillar Pokémon. "And you're Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. Currently in Sky Forme. Grass and Flying type. And your co-host is Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon, currently in Origin Forme. Ghost/Dragon type."

"Wow...okay then...uh, you've done your research, haven't you?"

"You both have Forme changes...triggered by the usage of a Gracedia Flower and Griseous Orb. You revert to the pure Grass type Land Fo-"

"OKAY, next camper!"

At six feet and three inches, the next visitor to the island towered over all but Mamoswine, Dragonite, and Giratina.

"Arcanine's the name, when do we start?" he said hastily.

"When everyone else arrives, which is hopefully soon. Go join Mamoswine; you're too large to stay on the dock."

The next Wailord dropped off a black Pokémon with large white claws and a red feather for an ear. She bluntly introduced herself as Sneasel before standing away from the other campers, though near Mawile.

She was followed by a purple Pokémon sporting yellow spots-Liepard. Despite her smile, many campers eyed her suspiciously.

"What? Oh...oh. You think that because I'm a Liepard, I'm going to steal something from you."

"Yeah, _kind of_," replied Furfrou.

"Well...I promise I won't."

"That was convincing."

A pale yellow Pokémon with black ears was the next to arrive.

"Wow...it's really you guys!" he exclaimed. "I'm Helioptile. I just really love movies, and you guys are like...freaking _legends_! You guys were both in that movie _Giratina and the Sky Warrior- _that was way cool."

"WELL..." said a now somewhat flattered Shaymin,"It was a bit difficult pretending to be scared of this guy, but-"

"'A bit difficult.' Sure, let's go with that. It's not like you almost-"

"Pay no attention to the Pokémon that _should_ be in the Distortion World right now and is lucky to be here," muttered the Gratitude Pokémon.

With a nod, Helioptile joined everyone else. Many campers were having conversations of their own by now.

Next was Noivern, who didn't respond to the hosts greeting with enthusiasm. He simply too one glance at the island, then glared at Shaymin.

"This isn't what I signed up for."

"Well, that's too bad. Because your Wailord has left, and unless you can fly or swim for miles and miles with potentially turbulent winds and no rest, you're stuck here."

Noivern glared at Shaymin, subduing his anger.

The next Wailord dumped its camper onto the dock. Said camper didn't respond, and in fact appeared to be asleep.

"Somehow," said Giratina, "This isn't what I thought you meant when you said that this one was a bit of a slacker."

"Oh, shut up and help me wake him up," spat Shaymin. He kicked the Pokémon slightly. "Slakoth. Get up."

Unlike Abra (granted the Psychic type had been scared awake), Slakoth awoke very slowly. "Oh...we're here already? Okay...bye Wailord."

"Your Wailord has left," said Shaymin with impatience.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

As Slakoth very slowly made his way to the dock's edge, two other campers began to speak to the host.

"My name is-"

This camper was interrupted by the other one, a small, panda Pokémon with a leaf sticking out of her mouth.

"Hey! Name's Pancham. Why'd I sign up for this? easy. I'm smart, tough, and I don't screw everything up all the time."

"As I was saying, I'm-"

"And I've got a GREAT personality! Back home, everyone loves me. Just don't get me mad and we'll get along just f-"

"_Shut up_!" barked the other contestant, before returning to his calm self. "What I had been going to say was-"

"That you're Mightyena?" finished Giratina.

"Yeah."

"We can see that."

A growl of annoyance was heard as Mightyena joined the others.

The next three campers were the only ones who arrived on the same Wailord. All three appeared rather tense.

"Is there a reason that you put all of us on the same Wailord?" asked a black canine Pokémon with a skull shaped pendant on his neck.

"As a matter of fact, Houndoom, yes. There is. See all three of you-that is, you and Darmanitan and Ninetales over there- have what _I_ consider to be an irrational fear of water. And I'd rather not have to deal with that three times."

"Well _obviously_ we're not the biggest fans of water. We're fire types. Right guys?"

"Well, it kind of sucks, but I'd have been fine alone...and they don't seem bothered." Darmanitan pointed towards Arcanine and Chimchar. Cyndaquil was busy panicking due to the large amount of Pokémon larger than him.

"You're not helping."

"Let's just go," commented Ninetales. "We're here now, we're not dead, and this should hopefully be fine.

Houndoom maintained a glare at Darmanitan, but nodded in agreement. "Fine."

The third to last contestant was a yellow Pokémon with a ruff of white fur around his neck.

Everyone, this is Hypno."

"Thank you for the introduction, Shaymin," said Hypno as Shinx dashed over to him.

"Did you bring your pendulum with you? All Hypno have pendulums, right?"

"I'm not going to lie, I did. I have no intention of using it to cheat however. Maybe just for fun outside of the challenges..." as Hypno said this, he reached into the ruff of fur around his neck, but the pendulum was gone. "What?! Wh-where'd it go?!"

Looking around, he saw the pendulum in the claws of the next camper-a white Pokémon with brown stripes on his back and blue eyes.

"What...how did you-?!"

The contestant, a Linoone, only shrugged in response.

"You give that back!"

"I might hold on to it for a bit. Just to see if I can figure out how it works."

"Give it back to me..." said Hypno, trying to focus his abilities without the pendulum."I'm the only one who knows how to use it. Give it back."

Linoone appeared to be considering the decision, but snapped out of it at the sound of a hoof hitting the dock.

"Ah, our final camper!" said Shaymin. "Zebstrika!"

The zebra-esque Pokémon looked at Linoone. "Don't let him have it."

Linoone nodded, looking at a now frustrated Hypno.

"Okay! Everyone is finally here, so let's get this show on the road! Everyone, to the mess hall!"

**000**

Once everyone was at the mess hall, Shaymin began to speak.

"So, you all know why you're here of course. To compete for the prize of one million Pokédollars!"

"And Poffins," added Mamoswine.

"And the Poffins, yeah. So, without further ado, let's get you into teams!"

Giratina used one of his appendages to press a button on a remote, causing a screen to appear from the ground. Instantly, twenty six rectangles appeared on the screen, each one cycling through the pictures of the campers. Giratina began to say the names of campers, with one rectangle stopping on a picture of that camper when their name was said.

"So our first team..." said Giratina, "Will consist of Grovyle, Gothorita, Furfrou, Floatzel, Archeops, Swoobat, Joltik, Sliggoo, Absol, Darmanitan, Aipom, Mismagius, Cyndaquil, Slakoth, Arcanine, Espeon, Linoone, Pancham, Zebstrika, Delcatty, Meowstic, Noivern, Togetic, Lucario, Dragonite...and Mareep."

When all of the names were spoken, lightning crackled at the top of the screen.

"You guys..." said Shaymin dramatically, "Will be known as...the Radiant Raikou!"

The team name flashed onto the screen, surrounded by sparks. Their symbol (Which resembled Raikou's head with the eyes covered by grey) appeared under the name.

"If you somehow managed to miss that, here are the rest of the names." Giratina pressed another button on the remote.

"Mamoswine, Skuntank, Helioptile, Abra, Mawile, Sneasel, Manectric, Ninetales, Spiritomb, Mightyena, Zorua, Swirlix, Shinx, Houndoom, Liepard, Milotic, Hypno, Chimchar, Rampardos, Ducklett, Fennekin, Scatterbug, Litleo, Eevee, Drifloon, and Malamar." As Giratina finished, flames consumed the top of the screen.

"You'll make up the Explosive Entei!" exclaimed Shaymin. Fire surrounded the team name, and the symbol resembled Entei's head minus the eyes and muzzle.

"Right," said Giratina. "Next, the cabins. There are four of them. There are two of them, and the one you're in depends on your team. Raikou are in the west cabin, Entei in the east. You'll be mostly unsupervised, so...just don't do anything stupid.

"So go place your belongings in your cabins, and be back here in 20 minutes for your first challenge!" beamed Shaymin. "Now go!"

"What? Already?!" said Cyndaquil.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!"

**000**

**"One last thing, said Shaymin, in a wooden room. "This is our confessional. Anything you want to say to the entire viewing world, go ahead and say it here. Your fellow campers won't see it...while they're here anyway. Probably."**

**000**

**Shinx looked around the confessional. "This is cool! Oh, what if a Tyranitar or something came and ripped off the roof? That would be kind of cool too."**

**000**

**"I'm _trying_ to focus," said Gothorita. "I do wish the others would just leave me alone. For ten minutes even."**

**000**

**"I guess this is pretty cool," said Manectric. "I mean, as long as no one tries to mess with me or any friends I make, I'm fine."**

**000**

**"This place is so big!" said Joltik. "I guess some of the others might not feel that way...but to me, this looks really cool."**

**000**

**"I feel kind of cramped in here..." said Dragonite. "I guess some of the smaller campers feel differently though."**

**000**


	2. Chapter 2

**And without further ado, here is our first challenge and elimination!**

**000**

Once everyone had returned to the Mess Hall, Shaymin began to lead them to their first challenge.

"What do you think it will be?" asked Swirlix.

"No idea," said Eevee. "Nothing too hard though. It's our first day."

**000**

"This is so cool!" said Joltik. The Pokémon was clinging to Mamoswine. "Everything looks so different from up here!"

Mamoswine smiled in response.

"And we're here!" said Shaymin, stopping at the base of a huge mountain.

"Oh...w-we don't have to run to the top and j-jump off, do we?!" said Cyndaquil.

"No, of course not! I wouldn't do that to you."

Many of the campers breathed sighs of relief.

"Instead, you have to race to the top and back..."

**000**

**"Yeah! I can totally do this!" shouted Arcanine.**

**000**

"...while chained to one of your teammates!"

**000**

**"...oh. Well, I've still got this!"**

**000**

**This is a good time to become friends with some of the others..." said Malamar. "Learning their weaknesses, and deciding the order that I'll be saying goodbye to them in."**

**000**

"Use any method you want to reach the top. Except teleportation...that means you, Abra."

The psychic type was asleep again, and Zorua nudged him to wake him up.

"Once you reach the top, you will have to touch the flag with your team's symbol, and hurry down. We have camera monitoring you is anyone decides to cheat. The first team to have all of its members back wins!"

"This will require some teamwork," said Giratina. "If you decide to just-"

"Yeah, we get it," drawled Furfrou. "Just tell us who we're stuck with."

"Since you insisted so kindly...here are the pairs for the Radiant Raikou.

Espeon and Archeops

Delcatty and Pancham

Linoone and Zebstrika

Cyndaquil and Darmanitan

Togetic and Gothorita

Lucario and Meowstic

Noivern and Mismagius

Slakoth and Absol

Dragonite and Sliggoo

Joltik and Floatzel

Arcanine and Grovyle

Furfrou and Aipom

...and Swoobat and Mareep."

While Giratina began attaching chains to the pairs, Shaymin turned to the Entei. "For you guys..."

Spiritomb and Malamar

Hypno and Liepard

Manectric and Rampardos

Houndoom and Mightyena

Sneasel and Zorua

Ducklett and Drifloon

Chimchar and Mawile

Milotic and Ninetales

Mamoswine and Abra

Eevee and Helioptile

Swirlix and Fennekin

Scatterbug and Skuntank

...and Litleo and Shinx."

**000**

**"I'm with DARMANITAN?!" screamed Cyndaquil. "But...but he's s-so big!"**

**000**

**"I guess Gothorita's a little...strange, but I don't mind." Togetic shrugged. We can both levitate, so this should easy."**

**000**

**"Perfect!" exclaimed Grovyle. "If I can get someone strong like Arcanine on my side, then everyone will vote with me...uh...if we lose.**

**"I'm right here," said Arcanine. The camera zoomed out to show that they were chained together.**

**"Oh." Grovyle paused. "Yeah."**

**000**

"On your marks..." said Shaymin. Everyone was shackled together now, and most of them were waiting for the signal.

"Get set..."

Lucario and Meowstic both stared forward intently, while Mismagius looked at Noivern, then at the sky above.

"GO!"

Some of the campers dashed off immediately, while some took to the skies. A few groups were stuck at the beginning.

**000**

Espeon ran behind Archeops. "Don't you think it might be better to fly? It is faster after all."

"I run faster. And you can't fly."

"I can use Psychic to levitate myself. I can levitate you as well; I'm merely giving you a choice."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to listen to-" Archeops didn't finish before he was sent into the air with Espeon.

"Okay, okay fine! I'll help you! Just...just put me down!"

"Why would I? This way is faster after all."

**000**

**"Archeops will do what I say," said Espeon. "Just the kind of Pokemon he is. I can use that to my advantage."**

**000**

Rampardos looked down at Manectric. "I'm way stronger that you, so just do what I say and we'll be fine.

"Do I care?"

**000**

**"Did she say that?!" screamed Rampardos. "Did she REALLY say that?!"**

**000**

**"I wasn't trying to be mean, but how strong you are doesn't matter to me" Manectric shrugged. "I'm more concerned with personality. And Rampardos is a real jerk."**

**000**

"So we're on the same team!" said Chimchar.

He and Mawile were on one of the many footpaths to the top, and so far nobody had passed them.

"Cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah...so, where're you from?"

"Kalos."

"Oh, cool! I've never been there, but I hear it's nice!"

"I guess."

Silence.

"So...you're a fairy type? I've never met a fairy type Pokémon before. That's cool."

"Mm-hm."

More silence.

**000**

**"It's not that I dislike Chimchar-he seems nice," explained Mawile. "But...it's best to not let yourself form emotional bonds with someone you don't know. You don't always know a Pokémon's true motives."**

**000**

**"Did I make her mad or something?" wondered Chimchar. "I really didn't mean to if I did...but I don't know what it was."**

**000**

Spiritomb's chain was awkwardly attached to his keystone. He looked at Malamar.

"I can't walk."

"Well, that rock of yours weighs a ton, so you better learn how. Because I can't use a Psychic move to life us."

"Why not?"

"Duh, dark type. You're immune."

"Oh."

"Besides, can't you levitate yourself anyway?

"Uh..."Spiritomb avoided the question by receding into the keystone and ignoring Malamar's shouts to stop being so lazy and come back out. After a sigh, Malamar heaved the stone up with great effort and began to ascend.

"You better not drop me!"

**000**

**Malamar was exhausted, angry, annoyed, and seemed injured. "Lazy little-"**

**000**

Swirlix and Fennekin were running side by side, until Swirlix spoke.

"So...you're Tepig, right?"

Fennekin stopped in her tracks. "What?"

**000**

**"Maybe if Swirlix had mistaken me for, I don't know, Vulpix or something, it might make sense. But Tepig? _Tepig?_" Fennekin sighed. "I guess it could be worse."**

**000**

Mismagius glanced at her partner as they traveled in the air. "You know, we could go faster."

"Yeah," said Noivern.

"Do you want us to lose this?"

"I really don't care."

This caused Mismagius to cast a more intense glare at the dragon-type.

"Now listen. I came here to win, and so did everyone else on our team. If you decide that you don't care, and we lose this, I know exactly who will be the first one eliminated."

Noivern only regarded her calmly. "Why don't you jut use some of your oh-so-special magic to MAKE me?"

"Because it takes too much energy." Mismagius then sighed. "Can we please just go faster?"

"Fine."

The two began to speed up, passing Togetic and Gothorita along the way.

"You don't really talk that much, do you?" asked Togetic.

There was no response. Gothorita only closed his eyes in meditation.

"That's alright." Togetic nodded as they continued to fly at the same pace.

**000**

**"Not everyone is the same, and that's something that you have to accept. I'm a little worried though-what if Gothorita goes home because everyone else dislikes him?"**

**000**

The sound of thunder reverberated as Zebstrika and Linoone kept up with each other.

"By the way," said the normal type, "I wanted to than you for earlier-you know, with Hypno. I might have given it back to him if you hadn't snapped me out of it."

"No problem. Yeah, stealing's bad and such, but he was going to use it to hypnotize the others, right?"

"Oh...yeah."

**000**

**"I actually have no idea why he brought it. I just saw the circular shape, and...I don't know, it's a sort of habit I have." Linoone shrugged. "If Zebstrika's right though, then it's a good thing I got it."**

**000**

"Hey, there's the flag," said Linoone, changing the subject. At that moment, they were passed by a blur of orange. Floatzel appeared with one hand on the flag.

"That was _so cool!_" said Joltik. "It was just like-_whoosh_, you know, and then we were here and now we're going back and-oh, hey." Joltik only now seemed to notice Zebstrika and Linoone. "You guys are on our team, right?

"I think so," said Linoone, tapping the flag.

"Cool. Then let's go back down and help our team win!"

With that, the four began down the mountain.

**000**

"I'm sorry that I can't be of much help, Mamoswine," said Abra for the tenth time. As the largest camper, Mamoswine could easily knock down trees and other obstacles. "I'm really just slowing you down."

"No problem. We'll still win this."

**000**

**"And then I can finally get some food."**

**000**

"There's the flag!"

Mismagius suddenly dipped down, dragging Noivern with her. She tagged it and proceeded to yank him back up. They were followed by Togetic and Gothorita, Espeon and Archeops (who was now flying, albeit awkwardly), and Dragonite and Sliggoo (the latter flying on the larger Pokémon's back).

**000**

**"Competitive much?" said Noivern. "If I were her, I'd be taking advantage of the fact that ghosts don't have to eat. Trying to leave this place. I'm not a fan of being lied to, especially when it's about the place I'll be stuck at for an extended amount of time. Stupid Shaymin."**

**000**

Dragonite and Sliggoo were having a conversation as they traveled back.

"So, what's Kalos like?"

"It's nice. Back when I was a Goomy, I could see. Where I lived, there wasn't a lot of light. Mostly trees. I guess it was actually a bit sad. LumioseCity was close though, which was really cool. And there was another city, but I never learned its name. It was cute though. Like something out of a fairy tale."

Dragonite simply listened. For much of his life, he had hoped to be able to fly around the world, and had heard of LumioseCity. Now, he also wanted to visit the other city Sliggoo had mentioned-the fairy tale one.

**000**

Swoobat and Mareep were also talking (the two were walking, as Swoobat couldn't fly). They had another topic on their minds though.

"A lot of the guys here are cute I guess. But I like someone in particular," Mareep was saying.

"Who?"

"I'm not saying. You'll just laugh at me."

"I promise I won't."

"Not saying."

"I'll tell you who I like.

"Nope."

"Hmph."

**000**

**"I trust Swoobat, yeah. But it's kind of fun to watch her try to guess. That...that's not too mean is it?" asked Mareep.**

**000**

**"I will! I will tell her my crush if she tells me hers!" protested Swoobat. She looked at the camera, thinking, before shaking her head. "No...I won't tell you guys. Not yet, anyway."**

**000**

For two unevolved Pokémon, Shinx and Litleo were doing really well. Possibly due to both of them being so competitive.

"Come on Litleo! We have to go faster!" pressed Shinx.

"What? But we're...OW!" That last part was because Shinx had released a jolt of electricity that shocked Litleo. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry!" said Shinx. "That kind of just happens sometimes. Now let's go!"

**000**

**"Shinx is...nice and all, but something about her seems a little bit...off," Litleo said.**

**000**

Houndoom and Mightyena, as well as Ninetales and Milotic, arrived at the mountaintop at the same time. All four seemed tired, but not completely exhausted.

"So...how're you guys doing?" asked Milotic between breaths.

"Fine," replied Mightyena. "We're fine."

Houndoom looked at the edge of the cliff, which wasn't too far away. "Good thing we don't have to jump from that, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed Mightyena. "Who knows how high up we are."

"I was referring to the water."

This statement lost the desired effect on Mightyena and Milotic, particularly the water type, but Ninetales quickly nodded in agreement.

"You get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah."

At that moment, Sneasel appeared, with Zorua struggling to keep up.

"What are you guys _doing_?" said the ice type. "Hurry up and get back down there!" She scratched her team's flagpole with her claws, creating an unpleasant sound.

Houndoom growled, but Mightyena whispered, "Come on. Let's just go and win for our team."

For a second, there was no response. Then, Houndoom turned to Ninetales and Milotic. "See you at the bottom." With that, the two dark type canines started back. Milotic and Ninetales simply looked at each other, before also starting down.

**000**

**"I don't know what makes Sneasel think that she's our team leader or something," said Ninetales. "I'll be watching her for sure. Just in case."**

**000**

Sneasel watched them until they were out of sight.

"Meet me behind our team's cabin tonight. Before the elimination ceremony if we lose, after it if we win."

"Why?" asked Zorua.

"Just trust me. And bring Abra."

**000**

"YES!" shouted Darmanitan, running right to the cliff's edge.

"Y-yeah..." whispered Cyndaquil. The mouse then fainted as Darmanitan let out a cry of excitmet that was comparaple to a gorills's roar.

**000**

**"Da...da...Darmanitan's...kind of wild. And big. And loud. Dragonite is b-big too...****.b-but Darmanitan is scarier."**

**000**

Darmanitan looked down at his partner.

"Cyndaquil...? You alright?"

There was no response. Darmanitan decided to pick up Cyndaquil, tag the flag, and start back.

**000**

Upon hearing Darmanitan, both Helioptile and Eevee stopped in their tracks.

"Wh...what was that?" asked Eevee.

"Sounded like a monster."

"What?"

"Yeah," said Helioptile. "Like the Mecha Tyranitar or something."

It was then that Darmanitan knocked over the two first evolutions on his way down.

"Oh...oh no! The Raikou are ahead!" said Eevee. She looked at her partner, who was still on the ground. "Come on Helioptile!"

The electric type stood up in a daze.

"Huh? Was that the monster?"

Eevee sighed.

**000**

**"There's no such thing as monsters," Eevee was saying. "Helioptile had better stop fooling around.**

**...I wasn't scared. I wasn't!"**

**000**

Ducklett and Drifloon were the last flying pair to make it back. Ducklett saw that only the other flying pairs, Zebstrika and Linoone, and Floatzel and Joltik, had returned.

"No, no, no!" she exclaimed "We're going to lose!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure more of our-"

"Don't worry? How can you not be worried at a time like this?!"

"I mean, more of them have to show up. They could all get here at once."

**000**

**"After today, this team is going to need someone to take charge," Ducklett decided. "I can handle that task."**

**000**

Arcanine and Grovyle were the next to arrive, to Ducklett's chagrin. The grass type was speaking rapidly to Arcanine.

"That's why we have to make an alliance. With your strength and my charm and skill, we'll be sure to make it to the final two. And...I'd say that we're pretty equal when it comes to that. I'm pretty strong actually."

"Yeah? Let's test that later, then."

"Yeah..."

**000**

**"I can handle Arcanine," muttered Grovyle. "He doesn't want to be in my alliance, FINE. He wants to fight? ...FINE. I can take him. That's how I'll prove my dominance. The whole dominance thing is how Arcanine's mind works...I'm pretty sure. That's how canine Pokémon minds work...I think.**

**000**

Absol trudged down the mountain, dragging Slakoth through the dirt, grass, and rock. He muttered something about wanting Slakoth to evolve and be useful.

A blur of black suddenly knocked him to the ground, and he looked up to see Houndoom and Mightyena disappearing. Absol was then nearly trampled by the duos of Sneasel and Zorua, Milotic and Ninetales, Lucario and Meowstic, and finally, Litleo and Shinx. At long last, Slakoth woke up.

"Where are we...?"

Absol closed his eyes. "I _hate..._this show."

**000**

At the bottom of the hill, Shaymin was waiting for the teams.

"For the Raikou, we're waiting for Delcatty and Pancham, Furfrou and Aipom, and Slakoth and Absol. For the Entei:Spiritomb and Malamar, Skuntank and Scatterbug, and Liepard and Hypno. Who will arrive next? Who will win? Who will...er...not?"

"Can you remove the chains now?" said Meowstic. She and Lucario had gotten off to a bad start knowing each other after several disagreements when they came to forks in the road.

"No can do, Meowstic," said Shaymin. "Not until everyone gets back here."

Lucario and Meowstic glared at each other.

**000**

**"He thinks he knows everything, and that he such a great leader, but he just...it's infuriating!" shouted Meowstic.**

**000**

**"She's so sure that everything she does will turn out perfect," said Lucario. "And that if you disagree with her, you're guaranteed to be wrong. It's just infuriating."**

**000**

Skuntank arrived next, dragging Scatterbug behind him. The latter was saying something, but Skuntank wouldn't listen.

"But now we're all the way back here and-"

"It'll be fine."

"But what if-"

"Yeah, I heard you the first eighty times."

**000**

**"For the record, it was only seventeen," clarified Scatterbug.**

**000**

Furfrou and Aipom were the next pair to arrive, followed by Delcatty and Pancham. The latter pair took _much_ longer.

"What took you so long?" asked Aipom.

"_Someone_ decided that it would be a good idea to take an alternate route that went on for an extra ten minutes," said Pancham tensely.

"Don't blame me!" said Delcatty. "I just didn't want to get my fur dirty.

"Oh, and that makes it so much more excusable," said Furfrou

"I don't want to fight."

"Because we know who would win."

"Have you ever thought of a trim?" was Delcaty's weak effort to change the subject. This wasn't meant meanly, though Furfrou's eyes narrowed.

**000**

**"I will never. NEVER. Get a trim."**

**000**

**"I wasn't trying to be mean, but...I don't know if she can see through all of that fur," said Delcatty. "It wouldn't be good for the team if she couldn't."**

**000**

Only Slakoth and Absol were left for the Raikou, while the Entei were still waiting on Malamar and Skuntank, and Hypno and Liepard.

The third of those pairs calmly walked out of the forest, seemingly relaxed and showing no signs of fatigue.

"Did...did you guys _walk_ the entire time?!" exclaimed Ducklett. "You could have been the last ones here!"

"Just relax. There was no problem," said Hypno. "We just took another route."

**000**

**"I may not have my pendulum, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve..." said Hypno. "Watch out Linoone."**

**000**

"Who will arrive first? Malamar and Spiritomb...or Slakoth and Absol?"

Both teams waited tensely for their pair to arrive, until they heard shouting. Those with better sight could see a figure carrying something, as well as a white Pokémon dragging something behind it.

"There they are!" said Mismagius. Come on, Absol!"

Both teams began to cheer on their respective members, while said members began to move faster. Malamar stopped, apparently having an idea.

"What are you doing?!" said Fennekin. "Hurry up!"

Using the strength he had, Malamar threw Spiritomb's Keystone towards the finish. A scream could be heard as it flew through air, and Malamar was dragged behind it. The rock didn't travel far, but it didn't have to: It gave the advantage needed. Malamar was able to levitate himself enough to not smash into the ground.

When Absol saw this, he ran even quicker, but was held back by his sleeping partner. Not that it mattered. Malamar inched across the finish line, dragging the stone behind him. The Entei burst into cheers, while the Raikou simply watched as Absol finally made it across the finish line in last place.

**000**

**"How did I carry that rock so far?" said Malamar. "Let's just say...Superpower is a very helpful move, particularly when you have Contrary."**

**000**

"Yes! We won!" said Spiritomb, coming out of the rock. He ignored the death stare from Malamar, continuing to cheer until Shaymin said, "I'll see you at the campfire, Entei. Raikou, you guys have won the first challenge!"

"What?" This was said by most of the campers.

"But we won the challenge!" protested Sneasel.

"Yeah...not quite. Giratina?"

Another press of button, and the screen showed the flags again. This time, it was another pair who entered: Skuntank and Scatterbug.

**000**

"So with an Air Balloon, you'd be weak no nothing until you were hit. And then maybe you could-"

"Shut up!" shouted Skuntank, tagging the flag with his tail. "Let's just get back so I don't have to hear you talk anymore." It was now that he ran back, beginning to drag Scatterbug behind. The camera panned up to show the symbol on the flag Skuntank had tagged. It was the symbol of the Radiant Raikou.

**000**

"I tried to tell him," Scatterbug said as soon as the video ended.

There was a moment of silence, followed by outrage from most of the Entei.

"Because of some stupid mistake, we lose the challenge?! That's not fair!" said Fennekin.

"I know, right?" Shaymin wasn't really listening. "See you at the ceremony!" With that he left, and Slakoth woke up yet again.

"Did...we win?"

"Barely," said Absol ."Barely."

**000**

"So...we have to think of who we're going to vote off, said Fennekin. She and Swirlix were discussing the topic, with Eevee having joined them.

I think we should vote of Spiritomb," said Eevee. "He didn't even try."

"Yeah, but Skuntank made a stupid mistake and cost us the win!"

"It was an honest mistake. He could still be a valuable teammate. You never know."

"Well who would you vote for?" asked Fennekin.

Eevee thought about it. "I'm voting for Spiritomb. He just seems really lazy, and he uses the rock as an excuse."

The fire type was unconvinced. "I still say we vote Skuntank off. Who do you think we should eliminate, Swirlix?"

Swirlix thought about it for a moment. "Burmy."

Both Eevee and Fennekin groaned.

**000**

**"I don't think Swirlix is...dumb or stupid, or anything like that," said Eevee, "Maybe scatterbrained would be a better word. Either way, she still can't identify a Pokémon to save her life."**

**000**

"Okay, what did you want us for?" said Zorua. She had brought Abra with her, and the two were now talking to Sneasel behind the Raikou's cabin.

"An alliance," said Sneasel, getting right to the point. "With your illusions, Abra's intelligence, and my leadership, I know for a fact that we can get really far."

"As in the final three?" asked Zorua.

"Yeah, sure."

The Illusion Pokemon was silent. "I'm not sure...what do you think Abra?"

Abra gave it some thought, before simply shrugging.

"Okay, we're in. You have an idea for a team name?"

"Of course I have a team name! We'll be known as Team Ace."

"Cool."

**000**

**"I should be able to use them for a while," said Sneasel. "I'll probably ditch them somewhere around the merge, and then I can make an alliance using some members of the other team."**

**000**

**"If the alliance fails, voting out Sneasel shouldn't be hard," explained Abra. "If it succeeds, then we can make it to the final three, and we're pretty evenly matched from there."**

**000**

Later that day, the Explosive Entei were seated at a campfire. It was sunset, which allowed Shaymin to remain in Sky Forme-hopefully long enough to eliminate a camper. Next to him, Giratina held a plate of Poffins.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony, Entei!" he shouted. "As you know, you will receive a Poffin from Giratina if you're safe. Whoever doesn't receive a Poffin will immediately board the Wailord of Losers via the Dock of Shame, and leave Total Pokémon Island...permanently. "

"Yeah, okay, now can we get on with this?" asked Ducklett.

"Let me enjoy the moment!" retorted Shaymin. "The first Poffin of the season goes to...Ninetales!" Ninetales smiled as she took her Poffin from Giratina.

"Abra, Helioptile, Swirlix, and Mawile, you're all safe." Abra teleported to receive his, while Helioptile and Swirlix both seemed excited to be safe. Mawile showed nearly no expression as she took hers from the plate.

"Sneasel and Fennekin...and...Zorua."

The former two both smiled smugly, while Zorua smiled at Abra.

"The next ones go to...Milotic, Chimchar, Eevee, Mightyena and Mamoswine!" Shaymin and Giratina smiled. Some of the campers were starting to show signs of nervousness and tension.

"Houndoom, you're safe. As are Litleo and Malamar."

Litleo breathed a sigh of relief, while, Malamar only smiled at Spiritomb as he took his. Houndoom, like Mawile, did nothing but watch the others as he grabbed his Poffin in his mouth.

"Liepard...Shinx...and Hypno..."

Liepard and Hypno had been worried that their late arrival would possibly get one of them eliminated. They both relaxed as they took theirs. Shinx, meanwhile, had been confident that she would be staying, and grabbed hers from the plate in her mouth.

Rampardos and Skuntank seemed impatient, in contrast to Manectric, who seemed nervous, but not anxious. Scatterbug and Spiritomb seemed confused as to why they hasn't yet received theirs, while Drifloon was simply thinking to himself, hoping that he wouldn't be out first.

"Manectric. And Scatterbug." They both smiled as they took their Poffins from the co-host. They then both cast worried looks at some of the others who hadn't received theirs-mainly Drifloon.

**000**

**"He seems like a really nice guy," said Manectric. "He doesn't deserve to be at the bottom like this."**

**000**

**"I heard that Ducklett was really pushing him around during the challenge,"** **Scatterbug said. "He doesn't deserve to be the first one voted out. Neither does Skuntank. I voted for Spiritomb, because he made Malamar carry him all the way."**

**000**

"Rampardos, you're safe." The rock type laughed to himself as he snatched his Poffin off of the plate.

Skuntank seemed very annoyed by now. Drifloon was moving his arms back and forth. Spiritomb, seemed to only now show worry.

"Next is...Drifloon!"

He was at the plate almost instantly, and joined the others as they waited to see who would go home: Spiritomb or Skuntank.

"The final Poffin of the evening goes to..." Shaymin paused dramatically to see their reactions. Spiritomb's eyes were closed in anticipation.

Skuntank on the other hand, shouted "Just hurry up and give me my Poffin already!"

"Spiritomb. Skuntank, you're out!"

"_WHAT?"_

**000**

**"I don't care if it was a mistake or not," said Fennekin. "You can't win when people are making mistakes left and right."**

**000**

**"I have a feeling that our alliance's votes mattered this time." Sneasel laughed. "Just goes to show the benefits of influence over others."**

**000**

**"So I guess I get one last confessional or something before I leave," said Skuntank. "But I don't have anything so say. I don't want anyone on my team to win. Especially not Scatterbug! Maybe someone on the other team, like Darmanitan or Dragonite. Maybe Noivern. They seem pretty cool.**

**"That's all I'm gonna say. Just get me off of this island."**

**000**

"That's the end of our first elimination!" said Shaymin, once Skuntank was gone. "Feel free to do whatever you want now!" With that, he disappeared into a portal with Giratina.

**000**

"We did it! We got Skuntank out!" Zorua said. Team Ace had stayed behind after the campfire, per Sneasel's instructions.

"Who do we vote off next?"

"I'm thinking Spiritomb or Scatterbug," said Sneasel. "But more importantly, I think we should get more people to join.

"Are you sure, Sneasel?" asked Abra. "The more people that join, the more likely someone will betray us-"

"Of course I'm sure. They won't betray us, because then they'd get eliminated. Now, here's who I say we ask."

As Sneasel listed names of fellow campers, a pair of eyes watched from a cabin window.

"An alliance, huh?" said a female voice. "Better get some friends to keep myself safe then."

**000**

**And thus ends the first chapter, with Skuntank being eliminated! I didn't have any particular character set to be eliminated first, but when I considered who each camper would vote for, it ended up being him with the most. So...yeah! See you next time I guess.**

**Skuntank: So, I guess I have to ask you guys for a review. So...just do that. I'm out of here.**


	3. A Small Note: This isn't dead

This is just a note stating that I have not suddenly disappeared. I have instead decided to write out the rest of the story, and then update a chapter every so often when it is done. I believe that this will help to prevent extremely long gaps in the future, and will also help with preventing bias that may cause a fan favorite to get really far even though it isn't plausible in the story. So...yeah...please don't hate me?

I'll edit this chapter to include Chapter Three when the entire story, minus the final two is written.

-Crimson Lucario


End file.
